


Knowing

by otherhawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, Short, Warning: canon compliant, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherhawk/pseuds/otherhawk
Summary: Four year old Obi-Wan Kenobi knows lots of things but Knows even more.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on Tumblr a wee while back and figured I might as well post it.

Four year old Obi-Wan Kenobi knows a lot of things and Knows even more.

He knows his aurebesh letters, knows Basic, Rodian, Mon Cala, Twi'leki and Shrywook. He Knows that the voices that cry out to him at night are begging for help in more languages than he will ever learn.

He knows facts about the environment, culture and political structure of dozens of core and mid rim worlds. He Knows that it's cold in the desert and the Force howls louder than the sandstorms and more empty than the wastes. 

He knows that the highlight of his week is when Crèche Master Leyawin takes them to the main refectory for lunch and he gets to see all the older Jedi and listen to them talk while he delights in the smells of fresh bread and delicious noodles. He Knows that sometimes when he walks the halls at night, after he is asleep, the Temple is empty and he can smell the burning bodies.

He knows that the average life-span of a human from his birth planet is one hundred and twelve. He Knows he will not see sixty.

He knows that he loves his friends, Bant and Reeft and Garen, and he loves his clanmates, and Master Yoda, and the crèche and teaching masters. He Knows he will not be there when they die but he _will_ feel it - and he Knows that he will be alone when he cries.

At four years old Obi-Wan Kenobi Knows that he will be a Jedi Knight. And he Knows ( _And he knows_ ) that he will never, ever be enough.


End file.
